1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool accessory and, more particularly, to a gripping band adapted for use with pliers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jar wrenches and various types of gripping tools have long been used to remove canning jar lids, packing rings and other circular items having a large diameter. In many cases, a flexible band, wire or cable is attached to the end of a pliers. Actuation of the pliers forcefully contracts the band about the item and premits its removal. This usually works adequately when the jar lid or other item is readily accessible and the band can be positioned or looped about the item's periphery.
A problem arises when the item for removal cannot be accessed by the closed band and pliers combination. Exemplary of such are connectors, unions, collars and nuts attached to endless pipes or conduits. With the above, the band must have an opening or it must be disengagable from the pliers so it may encircle the item. Bands, straps and wires that appear to be releasable from the pliers or pincers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 635,662; 700,752; 1,157,632; 2,389,301 and 2,547,748. However, in every case the pliers connection is perpendicular to the center axis of the band. With the band and pliers in the same plane, access to crowded fittings is frequently not possible. Further, none of the prior art contemplated the need for separate manipulation of the gripping band.